1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of computer software and, more particularly, to methods of providing streaming media to users.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet, also referred to as an “internetwork”, in communications is a set of computer networks, possibly dissimilar, joined together by means of gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from the sending network to the protocols used by the receiving network (with packets if necessary). When capitalized, the term “Internet” refers to the collection of networks and gateways that use the TCP/IP suite of protocols.
The Internet has become a cultural fixture as a source of both information and entertainment. Many businesses are creating Internet sites as an integral part of their marketing efforts, informing consumers of the products or services offered by the business or providing other information seeking to engender brand loyalty. Many federal, state, and local government agencies are also employing Internet sites for informational purposes, particularly agencies which must interact with virtually all segments of society such as the Internal Revenue Service and secretaries of state. Operating costs may be reduced by providing informational guides and/or searchable databases of public records online.
Furthermore, the Internet has destroyed traditional geographic and technical barriers to distribution of multimedia content. Traditionally, multimedia content has been distributed via broadcast television (sometimes in combination with radio), moving pictures (film), and, more recently, cable television. Much of this multimedia content was only available within limited geographic areas and presented in one language.
To reach wider audiences and provide consumers with more choices, television broadcasts have employed SAP broadcasting in which a television broadcast contained audio tracks for several different languages for the same video content. However, SAP is an all or nothing choice. That is, a user must choose one audio track. The possibility of mixing several audio tracks together is non-existent using SAP.
Another method television broadcasters have used to provide users with more choices over the presentation of programming is “simulcast”. With this technology, a different audio track was broadcast via radio to correspond to a simultaneously broadcast television program. However, this involved the use of two different media. Furthermore, only the whole of the audio sound track was broadcast, not pieces of it which could be selectively filtered. Additionally, this method did not contain any other video components and there was not a single point of control. “Simulcast” required two points of control: a television and a separate radio.
Currently, the potential is available for anyone anywhere in the world to view content being broadcast from anywhere in the world. This potential needs to be realized and requires a new technology to reduce overall bandwidth while providing viewer centric content as a way of differentiating a broadcaster from his competition in the world market. Also, to encourage viewers to watch an event or program it is desirable to appeal to as many different types of viewers as possible. In some cases, events or programs may be broadcast in different languages. This type of customization typically requires a separate broadcast for each language. This type of customization requires bandwidth for the audio and video for each version. As a result, bandwidth is wasted by rebroadcasting an event for each versions. Thus, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus to allow customization of the presentation of events to fit the viewing patterns, wants, and needs of present day consumers and reduce bandwidth needed to customize events.